


Aftermath

by saigerrr



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Wrench is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: Short but sweetFluffWrench's insecureBut Marcus helpsIt's cute





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Game Spoilers.

Marcus had just finished fighting off the FBI to get Wrench's beloved mask back. He is currently searching for his best friend/secret crush. Yes, crush. Marcus had the biggest crush on Wrench. The thing is, Wrench doesn't like him back he thinks.  
He was walking and looking at Wrench's mask. Studying it. He figured he had an idea where Wrench was so he went to check k there first. He was right. There sat Wrench in the park on top the parking garage. Marcus slowly started walking towards him worried for how his friends mood might be. He makes it over to him and sits by him. He hands over his mask. Wrench takes it and holds it in his hands. 

I'm sorry you had to go through that man

You know all the shit Duscan said?  
I would never turn on you

"He's just trying to tear us apart.  
Look. He's got the FBI on speed dial and he's gonna come at us hard so I need all of you. I can't fight him without you man."

"You won't.  
Thanks, Marcus." 

Wrench had not put on his mask yet. So Marcus makes his move. Wrench is looking away so Marcus slowly leans in and kisses his cheek. Instantly Wrench starts to blush. 

"Why'd you do that?" Wrench asks, blushing deeply

"Cause I like you"

Wrench blushes more and leans over kiss his lips.  
It's a simple kiss, closed mouthed and not very long.  
They pull away and smile at each other. 

"So does this mean we're boyfriends or some shit now?" 

He hears a chuckle next to him.  
"Whatever you want, babe"

Wrench smiles, kisses him again and puts his mask back on. They both start back to the Hackerspace holding hands. But slowly. 

"Hey Marcus?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you like me? I'm ugly, I wear a mask all the time. I have an ugly scar, so why do you like me?"

"Ok first of all, I don't like you."  
Wrench stiffens but Marcus continues  
"I don't like you cause I love you. And second of all, you're not ugly, you're beautiful"  
"I love you too" 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> If you have a request, send it below!  
> I just need: 
> 
> Plot  
> Ship  
> Length of story (ex. Long, short,medium)  
> if you want smut or not  
> 
> You can message me your requests or comment them! 
> 
> Byyyyeeeeee! :3


End file.
